Family Adventure
by Dark-Black-Wolf
Summary: Naraku's back from the dead after 18 years and wants revenge. But this timehe's notafter Inuyashahe's after something much more important, something thats dear to the hanyou...(summary sucks I know)
1. Family

**This is a FanFic that I REALLY hope you'll enjoy! I'm really nervous about all my stories so please be nice.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Five years ago a girl from an era unknown to anyone, came and released a hanyou that was sealed five hundred years ago, by a miko, on a tree. The girl was the recarnation of Kikyo, the miko that was responsible for sealing the hanyou. Being the recarnation of her she had also some miko powers and she was the one that broke the shikon no tama.

Both hanyou and girl traveled together to search for the shards of the jewel, finding new friends on the way. As they traveled the hanyou and the girl slowly became fond of each other, both to scared to admit their feelings. Two years after searching for the jewel they finally defeat there enemy, Naraku another demon after the shikon no tama.

The hanyou finally admits his feelings to the girl and inside he felt he was giving his soul to her. To his surprise the girl says ecstatically what he wants to hear.

They move into the hanyou's forest near the tree that brought them together, also beside there friends.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! Tell Akio to get off me!" shouted a girl as her younger brother started to pick a fight with her. She was ten-years-old and had silver hair with a few black highlights at the tips. She had blue eyes that looked similar to her mothers and was also human like her mother.

Her brother on the other hand was a hanyou. He was eight and had black hair with handsome golden eyes. He also had two small doggy ears at the top of his head, just like his father.

Their mother stopped cutting the meat on the counter and turned to face her two children. She had long silky black hair with two crystal blue eyes. Her name was Kagome. "Akio. Please get off Kumi"

Immediately Akio stopped and slumped back down into his chair. Kumi stuck out her tongue at Akio playfully and she got a growl from her brother.

After Kagome was finished making dinner she placed the plates and cups on the table. They all started to eat when Akio noticed that his father was absent from the dinner table.

"Mom. Where's Daddy?" he asked. Kagome sighed. Inuyasha was always late for dinner and that made her worry a lot not to mention her children's worry as well. "He'll be here soon hun. Just finish your dinner"

Akio nodded and began to cut his meat.

After the family was finished eating, Kagome hurried Akio and Kumi into bed before putting the dishes into the sink. Just as she was drying the last dish the door swung open and a man with silver hair, dog-ears and a red haroi stepped into the house.

Kagome didn't even bother to turn around and continued to dry the dish in her hands. "Your son was worried about you again," she said in an annoyed tone. Inuyasha sighed and hugged his wife. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make anyone worry"

Kagome smiled. She loved it when Inuyasha said sorry to her.

She stopped drying the dish and hugged her husband back. "Just remember next time okay?" she asked looking at Inuyasha pleading with her eyes. He nodded, "Of coarse"

He kissed Kagome on the lips before slumping into his couch. "Are the kids asleep?" he asked looking around to see if Akio or Kumi was around. Kagome nodded as she sat on the couch next to Inuyasha, "They fell asleep just when you came in the door"

Kagome noticed at Inuyasha seemed tired which made her worried, "Where were you anyway?"

"Just over at Miroku's" he replied before getting up and stretched out his back. Miroku was one of their trusted friends, also someone who came with them to defeat Naraku. He was married to Sango, Kagome's best friend, not to long after Kagome and Inuyasha. They had a baby girl the same age as Kioko.

"I'm going to bed. Kagome are you coming?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome also got up from the couch and stood beside her husband, "Yes. Just let me get changed"

Inuyasha shrugged and made his way to the bedroom. When Inuyasha was out of site Kagome giggled. She still was cautious around Inuyasha when she changed even though he was her husband.

After she changed into her pyjamas she climbed into the bed and snuggled under the covers beside Inuyasha. She always thought to herself about how she only thought this in her dreams when they were searching for the shards. That day when Inuyasha popped the question she literally couldn't breath. Time stopped.

After they got settled into their house that the villagers kindly made for them, Kagome took off Inuyasha's prier beads but kept them, just in case. Kagome had chosen to stay in Inuyasha's time and sometimes Inuyasha let her go see her family.

Kagome sighed and she snuggled up closer to Inuyasha feeling comfortable in his presence. Just then Kagome heard their door slowly open and two small golden orbs staring at her. She smiled sweetly and got up from her bed. She patted the bed with her hand, gesturing for Akio to come up with her.

Akio ran and jumped up onto the bed quickly going underneath the covers. Kagome did the same as her son became comfortable between his parents. Kagome wrapped an arm around her son as he snuggled deep into her chest and fell asleep with his mother's nice scent in his nose.

Kagome heard her son's breath slowing and she knew that he was asleep. She smiled and lay her head on her pillow. This used to be her dream and now it was a reality.


	2. Sanyu

**Wutsmynameagain: **Ou I'm glad you love it!! Please read further chappys!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shown through the windows of Inuyasha and Kagome's bedroom, indicating that it was morning. As she sun shown in Kagome's face she awoke. She rubbed her eyes so that her vision could come back to normal.

Inuyasha and Akio were gone, probably up already. Kagome shrugged it off figuring that Inuyasha and her son where out somewhere, together she was hoping. She stretched out her sore back and got up from her bed.

She still was tired yet she didn't want to stay in bed any longer. She opened the door to Kumi's room and peaked inside. She was still asleep, thank goodness. At least she had a kid that wasn't as energetic as Inuyasha.

She slowly shut the door making sure that she wouldn't wake her. Kagome was glad that she had a human daughter, not both hanyous. Kumi did have some demon like personalities to her but nothing that the villagers could see. Of coarse she was never teased of having a hanyou for a brother and if she did she never cared.

Kagome started to make bacon and eggs for breakfast. She knew that wherever Akio and Inuyasha were, once they smelt the bacon they would be in here as fast as lightning. Just then Kagome heard the pitter-patter of small feet come toward the kitchen. She took her eyes off the cooking food and saw Kumi, awake and rubbing her eyes.

Kagome smiled, "Morning Kumi"

"Morning mom" said Kumi as she stretched. She smelt the bacon on the top of the counter. "What's for breakfast mom?" she asked as she peered over the counter.

"Bacon and eggs" replied Kagome as she placed the bacon in the bowl, "Not go get seated. Breakfast is ready"

Kumi quickly ran to her chair and waited patiently for the food to come. "Where's Akio and Dad?" asked Kumi as Kagome placed the food on the table. "They'll come, don't worry. Once they smell this they'll come running through that door"

Just as Kagome said that Inuyasha came through the door with Akio on his shoulder. Kagome gave a glance to her daughter, which made Kumi giggle. "Foods on the table boys" said Kagome before she started to eat again.

Akio jumped off his fathers shoulder and ran on to the chair beside his sister, greedily grabbing at the bacon on the table. Inuyasha sat in his chair taking the last pieces of bacon that his son had left for him.

After breakfast Kagome cleaned the dishes with some help from Kumi. Kumi started to wash the last cup from the sink then suddenly stopped. "Mom. Why am I not a hanyou?"

Kagome also stopped what she was doing and looked at her daughter with concern. "Its just the way you were born sweetie. Is it bothering you that you have a hanyou for a father and a brother?"

Kumi shook her head and started to clean the cup again. "No I don't mind that anymore mom I told you that, I just wanted to know"

Kagome hugged Kumi and lifted her from the stool that Kumi was standing on. "I'm just glad that you're you and nothing more. Besides," she placed her daughter back on to the stool, "Two hanyou's are enough let alone three"

Kumi giggled. "That's true"

After they were all done putting the dishes away Kagome and Kumi decided to go outside and visit Sango and Miroku.

Kumi quickly ran ahead so she could see her friend, Sanyu, sooner. "Sanyu!" she called.

A girl with brown hair and brown eyes looked out the window noticing that her name was called. Her face lit up when she saw her friend running toward her.

The door swung open and Sanyu ran to her friend. A taller woman came out from the house. She had brown hair tied in a small ponytail at the bottom. Her stomach was budging underneath her close. Her name was Sango.

She saw Kagome and Kumi and smiled.

"Kagome-chan. I haven't see you in so long" The two friends hugged, "What have you been up to?"

Kagome shrugged, "Nothing much," Kagome looked at Sango's belly, "So how's the baby?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Horrible. I don't know how you did it Kagome"

Kagome giggled. Her and Sango walked behind their daughters making sure that they wouldn't get lost. They talked while they walked, mostly about their husbands, children and friends.

"Mom"

Kagome looked down so see her daughter looking at her with a gem coloured flower in her hands. Kumi lifted up the flower to her mothers shoulder level. " I got this for you"

Kagome smiled sweetly and squatted to her daughters level. "Thank you hun" she kissed Kumi on her forehead before Kumi ran off to Sanyu. Kagome was glad that Kumi had Sanyu to play with or else she would have no one. She had heard that Kumi was getting teased for having a hanyou for a brother and a father.

She knew it bothered her even though Kumi would never admit it.

She frowned while twirling the flower in her hands.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Sango seeing her troubled. Kagome snapped back to reality and smiled at Sango. "I'm fine. Just thinking"

Sango still looked at Kagome with worry before nodding at went back to watching Sanyu and Kumi playing with the birds. A bush rustled to the right of Sango and made both of the mothers run to their daughters.

"What's wrong mom?" asked Sanyu. Sango hushed her daughter and looked ahead, ready for whatever what was in the bush. Just then orange hair started to emerge from the bush making both women put their daughters closer to them.

"Sango! Kagome!"

Both of them jumped startled that the thing knew their names. "Shippo!" shouted Kumi happily. "Shippo? That was you?" asked Kagome rubbing her head from the impact to the floor.

Shippo had grown since their journey. He was taller then Kumi but only shoulder length to Kagome. He know was helping Kaede walk around the village or doing errands for her since she was to old now to do them.

"Sorry to scare you Kagome. I just wanted to say hi," said Shippo. There was sorrow in his eyes showing that he was sorry. Kagome smiled, "Its okay Shippo, but aren't you supposed to be helping Kaede?"

"She's sleeping. So what are you doing out here anyway?" asked Shippo. The group started to walk again. "Just letting the girls have a nice walk" said Sango. She looked up to the sky to see that the sun was setting and made the clouds have a nice pink and purple glow to them.

"I better be going. Miroku will be looking for me,"

Sango called to Sanyu. She came running to her mother looking tired from all her exploring. As they walked back to there house Sango and Sanyu waved.

Kagome placed a hand on her mouth, "Oh my. I totally forgot about Inuyasha. He'll be furious!"

She grabbed Kumi's hand and ran to their house. "Goodbye Shippo," yelled Kumi looking behind her mother. Shippo waved before running back into the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Phew! That was a lot of work! Update soon promise!**


	3. Fight

**InU's-KaGoMe-07: **Thanks bunches!! I'm so glad you like it!!

**Hope everyone had a happy new year cause I sure did!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dark forest, two boys were sneaking around trying to find the place were this so called Naraku was killed. No one was ever supposed to go into that forest for it was forbidden. No animals were ever-heard not even insects.

As the boys walked closer to the open area they saw a patch in the earth that was not covered by grass.

"So this is where Naraku was slaughtered huh?" said the first boy. He snorted, "Doesn't look to creepy"

The second boy was shaking. His friend saw him and smirked. He pushed his friend onto the open patch of grass, causing the boy to scream. His friend started to laugh hysterically making him blush. "That's not funny!" he shouted.

His friend tried to stop and then started to laugh again. The boy became furious and stomped his foot on the ground. "Stop it or else"

"Or else what?" asked his friend becoming more serious. The boy didn't know what to say next. He was younger and smaller then his friend and surly would loss if he fought him. Rage built inside him seeing how defenceless he was. He tightened his fists trying to suppress the anger.

Just then the ground underneath him began to glow making the boy look at him in fear. Thinking his friend was afraid of him he smiled, "What's the matter? To scared to face me?"

When his friend didn't say anything but just gape at him he became worried. A shadow formed behind him and he looked back. A man with black hair and no face was standing behind him. He screamed and tried to get away but before he could the monster sucked him into his body.

His friend screamed and ran away into the forest. The man's face started to come back and he laughed hauntingly, "Yes! I finally have a body!"

His body began to mould into its usual form and clothes magically formed around him. When he walked he started to tumble for he hadn't walked in a long time. He growled and then yelled to the sky, "Inuyasha!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had missed another dinner with his family and that had made Kagome very pissed. She was sitting on one of the couches when Inuyasha got home and she didn't even bother to look up from one of her books that she was reading.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

There was no answer. "Kagome I'm sorry. I had lost track of time…" he stopped when Kagome slammed her book shut and glared at him with her dark chocolate eyes.

"You told me that it wouldn't happen again," she said calmly while crossing her legs.

"I had lost track of time Kagome!" said Inuyasha again.

"That's always your excuse! What's more important? A village that is miles away from us, or, your family that is worried about you," Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but Kagome cut him off with her hand, "No wait don't answer that. I'm going to bed"

Kagome got up from her seat and walked toward the bedroom. Inuyasha had followed her but Kagome turned around and glared at him again, "Your sleeping on the couch tonight Inuyasha"

Inuyasha wanted to say something but seeing Kagome already mad as it is he shut his mouth.

"Oh," Kagome looked out from her room and smiled, "Akio learned a new attack that you tried to teach him. It was, I think, Blades of Blood. Well goodnight Inuyasha"

Kagome slammed the door leaving Inuyasha to sulk about how he missed his son's new accomplishment.

When Kagome was sleeping she felt her bed move and slowly opened her eyes. When her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw Kumi and Akio looking at her, both with worry on their faces. "Kumi? Akio?" she mumbled weakly, "What's are you two doing up this late at night?"

"We heard you and Daddy fighting," whispered Kumi. Akio nodded, "Do you two hate each other?"

Kagome smiled, "Oh sweeties don't worry about it. Your father and I have many fights but that doesn't mean that we hate each other. Now come here," she opened her arms and Kumi and Akio cuddled beside her.

"Then why do you fight?" asked Kumi. Kagome sighed, "Because your father sometimes needs yelling for him to understand. Now lets forget about this and get some shut eye huh?"

She looked down to see that Kumi and Akio were already asleep. Kagome smiled and tucked them into the blankets. Kagome put her arms over them and slept through the night, waiting for the morning to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Visit to Grandma's

**InU's-KaGoMe-07: Hee hee. A marriage wouldn't be a marriage with out some arguments now would it? I'm glad you like it!! **

**My thanks to all my reviewers who reviewed! Since everyone seems to like this one sooo much I have decided to work on this one more often! **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome heaved Akio tightly on her chest while she got up on the well. Today she was bringing her kids to her era so they could see their grandma again.

Kumi was holing her mother's hand looking down into the dark well. She had gone in before but that was almost three years ago. When Kagome thought they were ready she looked at her daughter and asked, "Ready?"

Kumi gulped before nodding her head. Kagome nudged her bottom so she could fall of the edge of the well with her daughter and son safely beside her. As they fell purple light surrounded them. Akio ears were pinned down and he held a tighter grip to his mother's clothes hoping that he wouldn't get lost in the purple water.

After a few minutes passed they landed on hard ground again. Kumi breathed a sigh of relief when her feet hit the ground and Akio jumped off his mother's chest. They all climbed up the ladder that was hanging from the side of the well, Kumi and Akio going first.

When Kumi saw the tree, memories of her last visit flooded through her mind. She was eight and her brother was five. She couldn't remember why they went there but she sure liked it. Her grandmother always gave them presents when they came by, sometimes candy and other times a small toy. But the thing she most loved was the neat box that projected a moving image.

"Now remember," started Kagome as she wiped the dust from Akio's haroi, "Grandma is not expecting you so don't expect any presents"

Both Kumi and Akio nodded in unison and ran off to their grandma's house. Kagome shook her head and giggled at how funny her kids could be sometimes.

Kumi knocked on the door and waited for an answer. They heard, "I'm coming, I'm coming" behind the door and when it opened an old woman, about 60, smiled and looked down at the two children in front of her. She gasped when she realized that the two children where her grandchildren and knelled down to their level and hugged them lovingly.

"Kumi, Akio! When did you two get here?" she asked. "We missed you grandma and we wanted to see you again," said Akio beaming at his grandmother.

Mrs. Hagurashi looked up and saw Kagome walked toward them. She moved passed the two kids and hugged her daughter. "Kagome. I've missed you dear"

"Me two mom that's why we came to see you" Kagome said as she looked her mother into her old brown eyes. A shocked look suddenly came upon her mothers features and she ran to the door, "I must be so rude not inviting you in! Come!"

She hurried the family into her warm house. A smell was floating around the house, a smell of food. "Mummm, pancakes!" said Akio as he licked his lips hungrily.

"Have you three had breakfast yet?" yelled Mrs. Hagurashi from the kitchen. "Not yet" replied Kagome as she walked into the kitchen. Her mother was placing the pancakes on the four plates in front of her.

"Kids breakfast," yelled Kagome. Both of them shouted happily and ran to the dinner table. Kagome and her mother placed the syrup on the table with the plates full of pancakes.

After they were finished Akio and Kumi ran back to the box of moving images while Kagome and her mother cleaned the dishes.

"What about Inuyasha hun? Isn't he going to want you to come home soon?"

"He'll get me when he wants to. He can pass through the well too remember?"

Mrs. Hagurashi smiled and nodded her head. They heard laughing in the living room. Kagome glanced to see what was so funny and gave a giggle to herself when her children were laughing at the Television.

Mrs. Hagurashi saw how happy her daughter was and couldn't help but smile.

"Kagome, I must tell you something," said her mother placing the last dishes on the drying rack. Kagome became confused, "What mum?"

"When you came here to tell me you and Inuyasha were a couple, I became worried," she frowned thinking how horrible she must have sounded, "I thought since he was a hanyou that he wouldn't be a good husband and treat you horribly, but seeing you so happy I guess I judged wrong"

Seeing her mother's sadness as she finished talking Kagome smiled sweetly. Her mother continued, "I am glad that he has made you so happy Kagome"

Kagome hugged her mother tears forming in her eyes, "Thanks for telling me" she whispered.

They were interrupted when Akio shouted, "Daddy!"

Kagome walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to see Inuyasha standing at the front door with Akio on his shoulders. Kagome smiled as she walked to him causing the hanyou's eyes to widen.

"Inuyasha. I told you we would be home soon"

"Keh. I knew that! You just were taking so damn long!" he replied ignoring the fact that their children were in the room. Kagome scowled but took a deep breath and smiled again, "Akio," she asked, "Come here for a second please"

The black haired hanyou jumped off of Inuyasha and ran up to his mother. When Akio was a safe distance away from Inuyasha her face became angry again, "Sit Boy!"

Inuyasha fell head first onto the hard wood floor causing everything to shake. "Mum where going. See you" yelled Kagome as she and her children walked out of the house, both children casting glance's at there father who was lying on the floor.

"Good bye Kagome!" yelled her mother back to her. When the spell wore off Inuyasha got up and ran to catch up with Kagome only to be stopped by his mother-in-law.

"Inuyasha I just wanted to say, Thank you"

He became confused and before he could say anything back the door shut closed. He shrugged and decided to ask Kagome when he got back.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I only have three things to say: R&R!**


End file.
